


If I killed Someone for you

by MediaMaxine



Series: MM's Lewthur Hellscape [3]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Murder, Prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediaMaxine/pseuds/MediaMaxine
Summary: Would you love me more?If I killed someone for you?Would you hold my hand?The same ones that I used?When I Killed Someone for you?





	If I killed Someone for you

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song by the same name.

Arthur was pacing. He ran his hands through his hair as he mumbled indecipherably.

Lewis trailed him with his eyes. His eyes caught the mirror on the other side of the room as Arthur spun on his heel.

Bloodied gloves and clothes that he didn’t quite care to see met him, so he went back to watch Arthur.

* * *

 

The door opened, the figure outside met with fearful shock.

“Estrellita…”

Arthur began shaking his head, first slow and unconsciously in his disbelief then fast and fearful, or rather terrified, as he covered his mouth with one hand, going to close the door with his other.

A large, bloody and gloved hand met his wrist, making him tremble and freeze as tears welled in his amber eyes.

“Please, let me stay here for a while.”

The shaking of his head grew frantic as he started to pull his hand. The grip wasn’t painful, in the physical sense at least, but it kept him there at the very least, for better or for worse yet to be seen.

“Please, Arthur, let me explain.”

Mumbles of no, no, you can’t _, I can’t, **please don't do this to me,**_ began to make their way into the frigid autumn air.

“Please, you’ll understand if you let me stay the night.”

Arthur sobbed, moving out of the doorway.

* * *

 

“The victim was murdered on the way home from his workplace. He was bludged to death, the culprit likely using his fists.

When investigating the victim’s home, it was revealed that he had been stalking and likely planning to kidnap a Mr Arthur Kingsmen.

The most likely suspect for this crime being Mr Kingmen’s romantic partner, Lewis Pepper.”

Arthur dropped the remote as the reporter began relaying the state of the corpse and Lewis’ face came up on the screen.

He turned to Lewis, whose head was looking at the ground away from him, and his pacing stopped as he stared at him.

He moved, maybe to walk to him or maybe to hit him, Lewis didn’t know, but before he could act on whatever he was planning to, a sound rose in the relative silence.

Police sirens.

Lewis looked at Arthur from the side of his eye as he was cuffed and lead to the cop car, never putting any struggle.

Arthur stared at him, the same shocked expression since the reporter announced the description of the crime, never taking his eyes off him even as he was questioned and subsequently covered in a shock blanket due to his lack of response.

Lewis looked forward as the car drove off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This may be expanded upon. I dunno.


End file.
